Unlike fixed BS systems installed, operated, and maintained/managed by an operator through a cell plan and a driving test, mobile BSs provide a leading model in which a position of a mobile BS is variably operated by a user himself who carries the mobile BS.
In this situation, because users may not have professional knowledge of mobile communication systems, installation and optimization should be possible by applying power sources to mobile BSs.
For this installation and optimization, mobile BS systems should recognize a wireless environment state dependent on new deployment or a change of neighboring mobile BSs during operation and, on this basis, should control a frequency, a transmit power, and such.
When a BS is to perform TPC/DFS, the BS performs TPC/DFS adaptive to situations of other BSs at a TPC/DFS time point. However, as the result observed through the experiment, this approach is profitable when only fixed BSs exist but is not profitable when moving BSs are intermixed.
For example, when a TPC/DFS execution period is relatively long compared to a movement speed of a moving BS, the moving BS would move within a network until the next TPC/DFS execution with a power and frequency value determined at a previous TPC/DFS execution time point. This can bring about unexpected degradation of performance.
As such, there is a problem that previously determined power and frequency values have a rather negative influence on a network with a movement of a BS.